The invention relates in general to apparatus for palletizing ammunition and, more particularly, to apparatus for palletizing ammunition and preventing sympathetic detonation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,877 was issued on Aug. 10, 2004, and is hereby expressly incorporated by reference. The '877 patent discloses a cylindrical MONOPAQ™ container for ammunition, such as mortar ammunition. Prior to the MONOPAQ™ container, mortar ammunition was packaged in pairs in PA154 metal cans. Palletization of the PA154 cans comprised a wood pallet, often with another sheet of wood nailed on top of it. Twenty-four PA154 metal cans were placed on the pallet, allowing 48 cartridges to be palletized. However, this method of palletization does not work for the cylindrical MONOPAQ™ container. Further, this method is not able to ensure proper spacing of mortar cartridges for improved sympathetic detonation results. Due to the slender shape of the cylindrical MONOPAQ™ container, stabilizing devices for palletization are required for a steady load for transportation and storage.